ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
NightWing
NightWing is a beetleweight class robot built by Red Spark Robotics that competes at Kilobots events. A white-and-blue undercutter, it uses a brushed motor to spin a massive titanium disc slung underneath the body, and has both top and rear supports to allow the weapon to be effective if the robot is flipped upside-down. NightWing hasn't been particularly successful in competition, suffering from constant electrical problems. Robot History Kilobots XXXV The first version of NightWing was much different than the modern version. It consisted of a long, hollow aluminium bar with a large wheel on either end, with a large rounded rectangular piece of metal slung underneath the body between the wheels, acting as an undercutting disc. NightWing was first matched up against four-wheeled pusher Excalibur. As the fight began, Excalibur approached cautiously as NightWing got spun up, occasionally leaping into the air as its disc would sometimes clip the ground. After a few seconds, Excalibur charged at NightWing, slamming it into its starting corner before shoving it again as NightWing tried to get its disc up to speed again. Excalibur took another shot from NightWing's disc as it shoved it into the red hazard, getting the hazard blade caught between the disc and body of NightWing. NightWing was thrown away and tried to move away from Excalibur, who caught it and pushed it into the wall twice. NightWing moved around the arena, trying to get some distance to get its weapon up to speed again, but Excalibur pursued and kept pushing into the walls and hazards. Eventually NightWing got its weapon up to speed once again, and the two robots collided once more. This hit seems to have damaged NightWing's weapon. Excalibur then continued to push NightWing around the arena, eventually shoving it onto the blue hazard which spun it around itself 180 degrees before throwing NightWing near the pushout, whereupon NightWing appeared to have stopped completely as Excalibur pushed it into the pit. Now in the loser's bracket, NightWing faced Scary Thing, ironically from the same builder as Excalibur. As the fight began, Scary Thing advanced slowly out of its square spinning up its weapon as NightWing stayed stationary and did the same. Scary Thing attacked, the impact stopping both bots' weapons. Scary Thing backed away and spun its weapon up, but the impact seemed to have knocked out NightWing's weapon as it wasn't spinning up. Scary Thing attacked again, throwing sparks off of NightWing's disc as it drove forward towards the body of NightWing. One hit from Scary Thing separated NightWing's body from the disc, throwing it into the ceiling. Understandably, NightWing tapped out immediately, giving the win to Scary Thing and eliminating NightWing from the tournament. Kilobots XXXVII A brand new NightWing was registered to compete at Kilobots XXXVII, but the robot blew something electrically (speculated to be a power switch) during the pre-event safety checks, and was unable to be repaired in time to compete. Kilobots XL NightWing finally was able to compete at Kilobots XL, first fighting against California omni-wheeled wedge DK Jr.. NightWing won this fight and advanced. NightWing's next opponent would have been rookie drum-spinner Reckoning, but due to damage suffered during the fight with DK Jr. NightWing was forced to forfeit this fight. After working through the night to swap in a different motor, NightWing was ready for its loser's bracket fight against Mega Don G. The fight was over quickly, as NightWing was unable to get spun up fast enough before Mega Don G was on top of NightWing, getting underneath it and unceremoniously wheeling it over to the pushout, eliminating NightWing from the tournament. NightWing returned for the beetleweight rumble, performing much better than it had in the main event. In the end, although it was one of the few bots remaining at the end, the win was given to Wilson. Kilobots XLI This event used a round-robin format. NightWing won two fights in the round robin, giving it the #6 seed for the knockout bracket. First it fought Mega Don G, whom it had to forfeit to during the round-robin. NightWing won this fight and advanced to faced the #2 seeded LowBlow. NightWing lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 9 (incl. forfeits) Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors